Genuinely Happy
by SakuraLina
Summary: The elves and humans aren't friends nor enemies; they are simply wary of each other. Contact with the other race is looked down upon, and it even becomes forbidden for elves to befriend humans. One day, Rena stumbles upon Raven. Unfortunately, both of them fall in love AND into a deep pit of sorrow through their consequences. The struggle to find happiness again begins. One-shot.


**Happy Birthday, Aya! I'm sorry this one-shot didn't turn out very well, but I kinda rushed on the last day before your birthday, so derp. Hopefully you'll enjoy this small present!**

**Note: The difference in human and elf ages don't exist in this story.**

**Classes are:**

**Rena: Combat Ranger to Wind Sneaker**

**Raven: Sword Taker to Blade Master**

**Aisha: Dimension Witch (you'll find out why she's the only one that's not a 1st job at some point)**

* * *

Once upon a time, in a land far, far away, there lived an elf and a human who fell in love with each other. However, they faced countless struggles.

And then the ending came.

* * *

"Rena!" A soft, motherly voice called to the nature-loving girl.

"Coming!" Her verdant locks broke free of her ponytail and whipped around her face, some of it ending up in her mouth, causing the elf to spit and move her arms wildly. A fierce wind blew as her vision became a blur of petals and green. Rena tripped, her body hurling toward the valleys – where the humans lived.

"Oof!" She bumped against a boulder. Standing up, she walked despite the groans of pain emanating from her back. As she brushed the remnants of the leafy mass stuck in her hair, she stood in awe.

Flowers gathered only in small clusters of miniature flowerbeds, unlike the scene at the top of the lush hill. The grass swayed side to side as the wind greeted them. The elven girl gently closed her eyes and followed along to the beat of the melody. It was fresh and lively compared to the harmonious chorus of the hill's garden. Rena shivered at the lack of warmth, but the playfulness of the breeze made her feel welcome.

Suddenly, an ominous storm swept by. Rena looked up at the sky, noticing the grumpy clouds pour a frenzy of relentless showers. In a matter of seconds, she was completely drenched in water. She pondered silently; did something happen to upset nature this much? She wished she could comfort it, assure it with soothing words that everything would eventually be fine. She shivered. Figuring out that she should go back soon, she realized that the hill was too steep and muddy for her to climb.

Great. She was now stuck outside, where the cold pricks of the rain decreased her internal temperature down to unhealthy levels, where the rumbling stomachs of the clouds threatened to pierce her eardrums, and where the sudden flash of lightning scared her out of her wits.

Strange. Instead of the pitter patter of water hitting grass, it sounded like they were bouncing off something. Rena looked up to see a black umbrella – a human invention. She turned around to face a boy that looked about the same age. His hair resembled something of a spiky porcupine, with one of his eyes covered by his bangs. Noticeable scars were evident on his tan skin, so he must have been through quite a lot of pain.

"Hey. What are doing you out here? Come in." The boy's voice was deep, but it held a strange caring tone that led Rena to willingly follow into his home. The elf was greeted warmly with smiles and warmth. Why? The wise elves always believed the humans were cruel beings that took advantage of other's weaknesses. So why were they smiling and offering her comfort and safety? The elves couldn't be wrong. Perhaps they weren't wrong, but they were looking at the broader aspect.

These humans, Rena realized, were an exception. She gazed curiously at the boy when she thought he wasn't looking. It soon became clear he noticed when he ate his soup uncomfortably.

"What's your name?"

"Raven," answered the tanned boy.

"Raven... Like the bird?"

"Yeah."

"Why are you humans so kind to an elf?" It was such an innocent question, yet so thought provoking in many ways. The connections between humans and elves were not exactly friendly, yet not exactly hostile. Both sides were extremely wary of each other, neither side making a move. The elder children and adults froze, while the younger children stopped to tilt their heads in a curious motion.

"Because we value equality," replied an elderly woman who was with no doubt wise. This broke the silence as the family bustled with activity again. Rena smiled. The family watched Rena chow down the flavorful salads. Noticing their stare, she stopped. "I'm sorry, am I eating too much?"

"Eat as much as you want. Do you not like meat?"

"We elves never eat meat." They offered her to try some, assuring her that nothing bad would happen. She gulped as their words insisted profusely. Immense pressure surrounded her from all sides. She was going to lose herself in these words of humans, these words that ushered her to break one of the rules of her race.

Then one clear, deep voice cut through the haze. "If she doesn't want to eat, let her be." Raven's voice. Silently thanking him, she enjoyed her meal. The weather cleared when she finished eating, and she bid them farewell and stared at the hill. Miraculously, most of the slimy mud from before solidified into damp dirt. She could attempt to run up this steep V-shaped valley or take the longer route. Rena was a Combat Ranger. There was no time for doubt. Taking a few, steady breaths to prepare, she gathered the power of nature in her legs and ran up the hill. Her legs ached with strenuous effort, resulting in a fury of burning heat in her muscles. She was almost there. Just a little bit more-

Suddenly, her feet gave way. A sudden burst of adrenaline allowed the Combat Ranger to use her nature abilities to sustain clinging on to the grassy yet steep terrain. Panting, she put away her fear and climbed instead. She reminded herself once again; she was almost there.

Rena succeeded. Jadedly stumbled toward a particularly welcoming flowerbed and lay down on it. Her gaze shifted toward the night sky. The starry view was breathtaking, and she could even see the brilliant cluster of stars known as the Milky Way. She could make out various constellations and even make ones on her own.

The image of the handsome Raven still lingered. The more she thought about him, the more she blushed.

"Rena!" Her father called worriedly.

"Coming!"

Her father expressed his concern and hugged her closely, afraid that he would lose her again. When he asked where her daughter went, Rena simply said she accidentally took the wrong path and had to find a way back to the flower fields; this was true, just very vague in details as she knew her parents would scold her if they ever found out she interacted with the beings that they despised.

* * *

Raven couldn't sleep.

Memories of his childhood friend and lover resurfaced. They had sworn to marry each other once they were of age.

Until she perished, of course.

The girl he met today reminded him of her. He thought he got rid of it, but the pain remained etched in his heart.

"Seris…"

* * *

And so the years passed by. Rena became a Wind Sneaker, and Raven was well known as a Blade Master.

Occasionally, Rena visited Raven, and they slowly fell for each other, their longing for each other strengthening their bonds.

_And as you know, the stronger the bond is, the more tragic the result when the bond is…_

**Broken.**

One day, the elder elves found about Rena's trips to a human house.

What did they do? They sent an underground team of assassins, named the Night Watchers, to annihilate the human family. Only Raven managed to escape, and as much as he wished otherwise, he was unable to save anybody. All he could do was weep day after day about how much he suffered because of the elves.

All because of Rena.

All because of Raven himself.

He was naïve to trust an elf. If only he had never spotted her. If only he had never saw her suffering from the pounding rage of Mother Nature. If only if he had never gone through the trouble of shielding her frail body from the rain. If only he had never let her near his family. If only she had never smiled at him. If only, if only-

He had never fallen in love with her.

* * *

Rena was devastated. Because she was so idiotic, she got Raven into trouble. She had overheard a conversation about how the Night Watchers successfully killed him and his family. She could only stand there, frozen with shock.

She cried. Her once gentle voice cracked with despair and emotional destruction. Why?

They didn't do anything wrong. If anyone was to blame, it was Rena. It was her own fault that she tripped and rolled down. It was her own fault she stood outside like an idiot. It was her own fault she didn't refuse the generous invitation.

Everything was her own fault.

Everything. From her parents' worries to the accidental destruction of a sacred temple to this incident. Perhaps this was her punishment.

Her punishment for falling in love with a human.

* * *

Years passed by. The Wind Sneaker was chosen to become the Flaring Fairy, the protector of the nature. She was to protect the elves' safety and bless the forests and gardens with her strong connection to nature. The Flaring Fairy was the highest position in the knights. It was a magnificent honor for someone to receive the occupation.

But she could not get rid of her sins of killing someone through her selfish desires. She nearly laughed at the elders' decision. The one who killed her lover. Chosen to become the purest guardian of nature? Ridiculous. Someone of her rank shouldn't be allowed to even live.

Yet when she was offered this blessing, she grabbed it like a child starved of food that saw a loaf of bread. If the elves could forgive for her deeds, could they forgive her as well? Could Raven, especially, forgive her?

As much as this title benefited her, she lost her freedom. She was forbidden to see anyone but her personal companion. She was forced to stay near the holy tree of El, called upon whenever a dilemma arrived. Lime, the Green Forest Ranger, was a lovely friend, but to be blunt, it sucked having contact with only one person. What were the elders thinking? Protecting her "innocence" and "pureness" seemed to be a far-fetched solution to maintaining the full power of the Flaring Fairy. The forests were well and healthy, but they seemed to be mourning for something. Perhaps it wasn't their mourning; rather, it was Rena's mourning.

Lime, more than any other elf, understood this as she heard about Rena's love life. She even went so far as to suggest running away with him.

"You mean eloping so I can satisfy my own selfishness?"

"If the Flaring Fairy isn't happy with her life, will the forests be?"

Awkward silence filled the air as Rena pondered. This was extremely risky, and it would break the most important rule: The Flaring Fairy couldn't fall in love. No exceptions. This was to avoid so she wouldn't abandon her duties. As much as the Wind Sneaker desired to see Raven again, if she failed her duty, the elven lands would crumble into perished matter.

"Rena, you said the young man's name was Raven, the Blade Master?" Rena nodded, though she suspected Lime was up to something. Then Lime left with an expression one could never not be curious about.

She realized with a pang; she dragged Lime into her mess. If Lime was found out, who knew what punishment she would receive? This was Rena's fault.

All her fault.

* * *

Raven met a cheery elf who introduced herself as Lime. She offered to take him to Rena.

His sharp, golden eyes widened.

Rena.

All he could think about was Rena.

He immediately accepted the offer without a doubt.

* * *

Rena could hardly believe it.

Standing in front of her was a handsome, tan man clothed in black with a huge bright overcoat. His hair was flat and sleek compared to their first meeting.

With a cry, she tackled Raven, embracing him. The Blade Master stiffened, then relaxed and wrapped his arms around her.

"I missed you, Raven!" stated the Wind Sneaker between sobs. He patted her back, soothing Rena. "Shh, it's ok. More importantly…" The Wind Sneaker's sobs gradually faded into sniffles as he brushed her tears away.

"Will you marry me, Rena?" She gasped. A proposal? Even with their difference in race? She looked up. Raven wasn't joking. He was serious.

"I-I… I… I will!" After much hesitation, she accepted the proposal.

"Hey, there he is!" A group of elven knights shouted in the distance.

Raven carried a blushing Rena in a bridal style fashion and smiled humorlessly. "Well then, let's go."

"What about Lime?"

Her companion smiled. "Don't worry; I won't get into much trouble. Besides, you better make my sacrifice worth it, get it?"

"Yes. Thank you, Lime. And goodbye." They both bid farewell before the Blade Master escaped with Rena. Only to find out they were surrounded by elves.

"Rena! What is the meaning of this?" shouted her mother angrily.

"I love Raven, mother. I simply cannot bear to separate with him. I am sorry," spoke Rena defiantly.

"How could you-"

"Ah, is this the elf?" A violet-haired magician dressed up in frilly pink, purple, and white clothing appeared out of nowhere. Both of her twin tails were curled and tied in ribbons.

Raven nodded with a grunt.

"Nice to meet you, Wind Sneaker! I'm Aisha, the genius magician known as the Dimension Witch!" With that, the three disappeared as Aisha teleported them, knowing that the elf would hate to see them harm her kind.

They arrived at Velder. Buildings were worn down, and ominous clouds told the story of a once prominent kingdom.

"What happened, here, Raven?"

"Velder is in grave trouble. The demon attacks won't subside."

"Oh. I can help."

"It's way too dang-"

"I am a Wind Sneaker, for El's sake!"

"I don't want to see you in dang-"

"Oh, Raven! You know more than anybody else about my combat capabilities!"

Aisha snickered. "You lovey-dovey couple can discuss later. We need to hide from those elves as they can pick up your aura, Rena."

"That's correct. I will disable my power of the Flaring Fairy for good. I am sure Lime will be given the title, and she will do a better job than me." And so she did. While it was heartbreaking that she would never see her loved ones anymore, she found a new home. But the most important thing was…

**She was genuinely happy.**

* * *

**As you can _clearly_ see, I started out decently.**

**And then I went downhill from there because procrastination and time limits are TOTALLY a writer's best friends. (please note the sarcasm)**

**I'm sorry I halfheartedly wrote the rest, but I hope this was an 'ok'ish birthday present, Aya! Ihopeit'smorethanjustokbutitlooksjustoktome.**

**And I'm sorry it took too long for me to update! QAQ**

**For my readers, I'm not sure what to do about Path of Elements anymore. Abandoning it would be SUCH a waste, because so many people actually like it (even though I still don't know why they like my horrible writing, but ok? owo;). The next update you'll see from me will be a new story. **

**Once again, sorry for the extremely slow updates.**

**=w=;**


End file.
